Marine corrosion on steel structures is a major problem for the Navy, as well as other commercial ships built of steel. A new technology is being proposed to adhesively bond critical fittings, steel coamings and other steel structures and composites together for marine applications. A problem with adhesive bonded steel structures is that they are susceptible to corrosion. Moisture/water can pass into the bonded joint and migrate to the steel which will corrode. Organic coatings and adhesives, although helpful with stopping moisture, are not completely effective.
It would be desirable to have adhesively bonded steel structures that are corrosion resistant.